Dark Blooded
by jadeykinns
Summary: A year since Dr Blakk was gone, The Shane gang thinks its all over but it's only just begun. The Shane gang encounter a girl with a dark past and a lot of secrets. they take her on as part of the gang, but will they learn to trust her since the last time they did he betrayed them. The main story to Lace (OC). follow her story here.
1. past and present

_**authors note: I'm new to the fan fiction thing, but just to let you know I've been working on this for a while and i think I'm ready for people to read. i hope to publish a chapter every week. please take it easy on me I'm sure I will get better writing as i progress more with my story!**_

Lace-When I was 5-year-old, my life was perfect. I loved my mother and father. My dad worked with a friend who was kind of like my uncle in someway, my mother use to teach me how to slug sling. I was happy, wait… more than happy, nothing could have gone wrong, but I guess even happiness had to come to an end. Cavern 33 , my home was slaughtered in a day; it was nicknamed the lost soul cavern. My family was murder by thugs, my friends lives were shortened; the town was nothing but rubble. It was the day everyone would for never forget and on that reason alone. It was the day Will Shane went missing, the day no one survived the slaughter of cavern 33.… well except one… Me.

After wandering around for days trying to find my family, my uncle found me and took me to his home. He was nice and life was not so bad. He took great care of me. He trained me, taught me how to fight and how to use slugs properly to get a lot of power from them with new chemicals. I learned a lot from that man. From then he was like a father to me I was happy again well I guess I'd be wrong again. I was just a test subject for his plans, he planted chemicals in me with syringes the same chemicals he used on slugs. I was not myself I got ill and weak….I…I thought I was going to die, maybe I did that day I was a different person , the old me died. I cut my hair, change it a bit and ran away

I was 12 when I ran away from my old home, I revisited the graves of the dead each year from cavern 33. A couple of years later, a new Shane was in the realm of Slugterra and soon things changed. They called them the Shane gang. They were the best thing that happened in my life. My uncle's plans were ruined by them all the time by them. I fell sort of in love with the stories I read on the slug net about them, then the greatest story of them all. He was gone my uncle was gone for good. I was happy, truly happy. The Shane gang did it. I should thank them but if they knew who I was and what I was to him they would sure lock me up or something.

_**please follow, comment and keep a look out for more of my work**_

_**also any deviantartists please visit me Jadeykinns**_


	2. The Chase

_**Authors note - As I got lots of university work to do (Christmas deadlines) I decided to put another chapter up, I've combined a bit of 2 chapters in this to make it longer. Its quite late at night so I might have small typos in there, but i read through it twice and it seems fine I think... anyways happy reading and i post another next week if I can!**_

Eli was travelling at a fast pace to catch up with the bit of info they had left of the last of Blakk's goons. Many of Blakk's Hench men were found and put into prison for crimes committed since Blakk was gone. But this person was new. He was fast and very skilled. He started to climb up and jump off building to out-smart Eli. The gang was not far behind their fearsome leader. They ran down short and narrow alleys between town caverns. Eli was getting closer and closer to the man in black leather, faster and faster, the sweat dripping of Eli brow made it hard to concentrate on his goal. Soon the rest of the gang joined in on the chase, slinging out some of there best slugs to catch their guy, but no use. Some how all he did was keep dodging their attacks, he wasn't even attacking back. The gang kept up to keep sight of the guy until the chase stopped by a long old wooden bridge that when over a fast flowing stream, the culprit ran across; quite fast but not as fast as he was before, looked kind of scared. Eli and the gang soon saw a opportunity to catch them. Eli was in front as always he got Burpy ready, his last slug in an attempt to stop him from crossing the other side of the bridge. Just as Eli was about to pull the trigger, "THUD" Eli tripped over a buried stone in the ground, tossing the blaster and Burpy in the air. It caught a great distance, Eli looked at the blaster as it flew past the beginning of the bridge and started to descend on the man crossing the bridge

"smack"

The blaster hit the man in the head "Owww" in a quite a high pitched voice as a reaction to getting hit with the blaster, the man suddenly held his head and wobbled on the bridge, Eli got up suddenly to try to save Burpy and the blaster of the bridge when more disaster struck, the man, Burpy and the blast when over the bridge

"ahhhhhhh" the leather suited man screamed in yet another high pitched voice, the blue cave troll turned to his red headed friend in confusion, they scream did not sound like a mans scream. Eli wasted no time he shouted,

"Burpy!" and dived right into the water to get Burpy and the blaster and also save the now unconscious mystery man. Eli fought the fast current of the stream and grabbed Burpy and his blaster, now it was time to get the man. He wrapped his arms around the mans small waist and started to kick back up to the surface. Trixie, pronto and Kord wait patently for they friend. Trixie get her Arachnet slug

to make a net t to pull the friends to safety.

"Are they dead" Pronto gives such a concerning tone of voice…. Not

"They're breathing that's for sure but they do seem to be unconscious from that blaster hit Them things come heavy" said Eli

"Dude not to be alarmed or anything but when they fell did you hear a woman screaming" Kord says in a deep concerning voice

"You mean that was not Trixie screaming" Eli replies

" Do I look like I would be scared for some water" she says in such a harsh tone of voice

Eli looks down on the body he still has wrapped up in his arms, on inspection the body was curvy around the hips and legs, toned arms not to muscular and quite a large chest area too. Eli got worried he put a hand on the back of the woman head and pulls of the helmet they were wearing. Out came long black hair with purple tips and a fringe, pale wet skin and little pink lips

"So…..so she is a woman… I hit a woman with my blaster" eli panicked, even if the girl did work for dr Blakk he never hit a woman like that, although he did not mean in still she had a large purple lump on her head.

"What are you going to do Eli?" Kord ask

"Well….well I guess we take her back to our home."

"but Eli she is Blakk scum, we should leaver her here" pronto rudely interrupts"

"I don't care, I hit her with my blaster, and I kind of feel responsible for getting her into this mess. At least we can do after what's happened."

"I don't know Eli, the last time we trusted someone turned out to be on blakk's side and wanted to kill us."

"Fine I will be a bit responsible if anything happens, but still what the hell is she going to do in this condition"

Back at HQ Eli put this unknown girl in a bed, realizing that she had no dry clothes, so he went in search for Trixie who might have a spare set of clothes. Eli made his way to the living room and found his blue troll friend.

"Hey Kord, you seen Trixie around? I'm looking for some clothes for the girl to change in"

"No sorry bro, I think she went to the town to get more food, seeing as we got an extra mouth to feed, look like your going to have to change her yourself man"

"WHAT, I can't do that she is a girl, I think it more suited for Trixie you know being a girl too."

"Hey you said yourself she is your responsibility Eli, besides she is unconscious she won't know will she" Kord laughs, Eli had nothing else to say. He just went off in search for clothes, he knew Trixie would go mad and properly throw punch him to the ground for going into her room , so not a good idea to go there then. Inserted he would have to use his own clothes. Lucky he had his spare set of clothes for walking about in left by his dad, should fit her ok, they were about the same height and everything.

Eli made his way to his room and got the spare set of clothes; a loose orange t shirt and some black soft cotton trousers. The blue haired boy made his way to the girl laying in the spear room, he glanced at her pale skin, he wondered 'how did a girl like that start to work for Dr Blakk?' however she was very skilled and quite fast, just like Twist, Eli thought. Eli got close to the bed and sat her up the bed, still under the covers and sad down behind her for support. 'How the hell am I meant to get this jacket off her I can't see the zip sat here?' Eli thought again properly going to be one of many problems he was going to face doing this. Eli slowly wrapped his arms around the girl and lightly touched her chest to find the top of the zip, not grabbing anything that he shouldn't. After a bit of trial and error he finally got the zip and zipped it down to the bottom, he tugged at the bottom at the top of the arms and lifted the black leather up into the air to release her arms from the cold material 'uh oh!' Eli panicked, the girl was slouching forward. Eli without thinking quickly let go of the jacket and wrapped his arms round her once more catching her before fell forward onto her legs before she could get hurt again. Eli face grew warm, he was blushing, and the heat filled his face…. Maybe he should have waited for Trixie. His hand were cupping the females upper body in quite a particular place, lucky she had a bra on or this whole situation could have been more messed up that it is now. With a hand he manage to get free, he grabbed the orange top and placed each arms in the holes and then pulled it over her head 'that's one part sorted now I guess for the rest.' This time he would have to look what he was doing, not making the same mistake twice, eli got up and took the blankets of the lower half of the body, leather trouser, the boy located the buttons and started to undo them and the zip ready to pull of the girl. One leg , two legs. At last he put the black bottoms on the girls legs, to finish off he placed the blanket on top of her to keep her warm. The body of the girl was still cold and damp, Eli guessed he was worried what if he did something bad to her head, would she remember what happened and who he was, even remember who she was and why they attacked her. Eli made it back to the living room where Kord was located, he was still there playing video games

"ahh so did you get her changed then" Kord asked

"errr yes I did no problem at all" Eli smiled

"are you sure? You look a bit red. Was it hard work something?" Kord asked another question, 'uh oh' Eli thought, he didn't notice he was still red from earlier.

"yeah of course it is….. Its not like she was helping too you know" Eli replied to his cave troll friend, Kord just laugh back and continued to try and beat Trixie's score on this game he was playing.


	3. Information

The clanking of mechabeast ran thought the caverns one more chasing a group of Blakk men, believing they have found a way to brink Blakk back from the deep caverns using more dark water. Slugs were fired from each side, some ghouled , the gang whizzed past all there shots, trying not to get hit from the deadly slugs. Unfortunately Dr Blakk's men were never intelligent enough to make a fight last more that 15 minuets and the Shane gang soon fooled yet more plans. Trixie used an Arachnet slug to tie up the men. No throwing blaster at them this time.

Kord done an inspection of the surrounding area of the cavern. The walls were blackened and a stench of smoke filled the air, plant life covered most of the ugly black rubble that just piled up everywhere.

" Guys we should leave, this is not a good place to be" Kord sounded shaken

" Why not Kord? " Eli asked

"It's because this place this cavern was the first one to fall that day, the day when your dad never arrived to save them," Trixie explained

"…My Dad?" said Eli in a unbelievable tone of voice.

" Some say this place is cursed with the dead souls of anyone who enters will receive the same fate." pronto yet explaining more nonsense

"The day my dad disappeared, this caver was the first to fall, many died, no one fought back"

"Cavern 33 was a peaceful cavern away from other big caverns, it was also the riches mine here; a big source of dark water, could explain why Blakk attacked this cavern first" Trixie said some more

"Blakk did this ?" Eli could not believe the devastation one man; his father had a impact on. Kord made his way to the prisoners and looked for Intel on what they were doing in such a place like this.

"hey guys look at this" Kord found something useful. The rest of the ganG ran toward the friend to gaze at his finding.

"who is she?" eli asked

"I don't know but she looks so cute" Trixie looked on.

" Why are they looking for a child?"kord asked. The members looked at a portrait photo of a small girl with long dark brown hair and green emerald eye that were big and beautiful.

"If they are looking for this girl then we have to get to her first, lets start by looking on what we can find on the slugnet maybe we can track her there." The gang waited for the guards to arrive so they could pick up the new batch of prisoners, sooner the gang set of back to HQ to gather information the sooner they could save this girl.

Everyone got of the mecha beast and started to talk towards the front door of the base. The noise of music could be heard from inside, everyone turned to each other and then all looked at Eli, all waiting for him to open the door. Eli slowly opened the front door to find the girl on the sofa in the living room, asleep with the music still on the TV playing. The gang waked slowly towards her not trying to make a sound un till pronto slammed the door shut behind him. The girl jumped up from her nap and fell on the floor

"Ahhhhhhh" she screamed.

" pronto you fool" Trixie scolded him

"hey don't worry were not here to hurt you" eli smiled giving the girl a helping had off the floor

"I know Mr Shane" the girl replied and smiled

" ha Mr Shane" Kord laugh, Eli got a bit embarrassed by being called by his last name

" I never got to thank you for saving everyone on Slugterra for that you did to err Dr Blakk" she smiled again.

"err no problem…. But that was over a year ago? Anyways you can call me Eli if you want" Eli smiled back

"Really? Thank you. I'm Lace, nice to meet you all"

"Well Lace why is a pretty girl like you wandering around in some Blakk industries gear and suddenly your thanking us for getting rid of him, What's the deal with that?." Prontosaid as he gave her some suspicious look. Lace gazed at the gang with her green eyes, she puffed out a small sigh.

"I was being chased by some men looking for a way to get Dr Blakk back and I was Tring to stop them, but they found out who I was so I dressed up in this suite I found and ran… I ran in to you. I know what you would have done to blakk's men. I was scared" lace said in a sad tone of voice

… the I was it in the head with a rock… I think I don't remember getting in to these clothes…was I crying?" Lace continued looking a bit confused.

" oh…. No lace I'm sorry that was my fault. I tripped and my blaster hit you in the head, you fell in that stream below…"

"good thing eli is a good swimmer the." Kord gave Eli a big pat on the back.

"…. you saved me?" Lace gave a surprised expression on her face

"yeah…Anyways Lace could you help up…." Eli looked on and sat next to her, he held a picture of the little girl.

"Lace could you tell use who this girl is, I think we found the men that were chasing you last week and found this. Eli asked her in a deep concerning voice, " we think she may be in trouble." Lace looked at the picture, a black expression across her face.

"I don't know who she is but all I can tell you is that she is safe. I've seen her but never got to catch her name, but she is safe with her friends" Lace drew her attention to the TV

"…you should forget her. The more people involved will only give her more trouble." lace continued looking at the TV.

"So lace how have you been, have you settled in?" Kord asked changing the subject

"I'm fine thank you Kord" lace replied back " I want to say thanks again, I'm your debt Shane gang especially you Eli, I can't swim and I'm afraid of water too" lace went over and gave him a peck on the cheek

"I don't deserve that, I did kind of hit you over the head with a blaster, but I guess you can call it even now " eli said in a awkward tone.

Later that night

The black and purple headed girl wondered around the halls of the Shanes gang hide out. She sat of the sofa in the living room and put her arms and her knees and her hand under her head. ' I should not be here. What if they found out who I was and Blakk. They might even put me in the deep caverns too or worse…' her thoughts were disrupted by a blue head boy in the hall way.

" Can't sleep to well?" Eli walked over and sat next to his new found friend.

" Oh no I can sleep, just ….a nightmare" she said with a worried look on her face.

"You don't look so good, are you ok?" more concerning words from Eli again.

" I'm fine I just, use to sleeping by myself, alone. I never had anyone here to sleep next to, to say goodnight to. Its been a while since I said good night to someone."

"When was the last time you said goodnight to someone?"

"my parents, they….. I was lost them and I never found them again."

"You lost family, me too. I lost my dad" Eli said in a sad voice. They both stared down at the flood with sad faces. Lace moved her had back on the sofa, moving her hands off her knees and on to the sofa but accidentally touch eli hand instead.

"Sorry I did not know your hand was there" Lace blushed quickly moving her hand out of the way

"Your freezing Lace, here take my hands I'll warm them up." Eli held his hands out. Lace slowly moved her hand up toward his and they met. Eli put his hands over the girl's hands and rubbed them quickly all over.

"There see you'll be worm in no time" Eli smiled patting his hands back on his lap when finished

"Thank you Eli"

"no pro…." Eli was cut off

"Can we be friends" lace rushed, with water in her green glowing eyes. There eyes met , Eli looked at Lace's emotions in her face. She looked sad and upset yet happy and grateful at the same time.

"Sure Lace we can be friends….. Hey do you want to be a member of the Shane gang. I notice you got a lot of skill from the other day, you know when I was chasing you. How's about it then?" Eli asked. Lace looked on to the new friend she just gained. She smiled. 'Maybe I can have a new family instead,' Lace thought. She soon gave Eli the nod.

"sure….. If you think I'm good enough" Lace said, continuously smiling at the blue haired boy.

"Great. Then you better get to bed, I'll wake you up early in the morning to get a good breakfast inside you, seriously you can see your ribs2 eli laughed as he walked away towards the rooms

"W…wait, what? How did you know what my ribs look like" Lace looked at him confused.

"Err… I… sort of got you changed out of your wet clothes when we rescued you" Eli said and he quickly ran off to his room

"Wha….." Lace started to shout.

The next day

Training

Early next morning Shane and the gang get a training ground prepped up ready for lace's day of training. Kord was finishing putting new touches on some old blaster he found, Trixie got a camera ready to film and Eli and Pronto got dummies ready for target practice. The gang's slugs all came out to watch, all sitting on a bolder next to Trixie. Lace came out to them when she was dressed in suitable attire for training. Trixie lender her some clothes and said she would take her shopping for some new gear. Lace was dressed in a light green top with long sleeves and black skinny jeans and black sneakers. Kord came over to lace with 3 blasters and a belt rack of floppers.

"You never said your preferred blaster so I fixed a bit of both for ya" Kord smiled. Lace had a look at the blasters, he put her finger on her lips and gave a thought, she made a decision. Lace picked up two blasters one red and one blue.

"Two blaster?" Kord look at her in a confused kind of way

"I'm very hand and eye coordinated, I use two blaster because I'm good at shoot slug and I don't need to look."

"There no chance you was trained by the unbeatable master was you?" Trixie came up to ask

"Who? Shinai? No, but my… errr uncle talked about her a lot, he never got to train with her " Lace replied.

" Your uncle? He was beat" Eli said over hearing the convocation.

" Yeah…. He was last but two, he was beaten by your dad that's when he faced Blakk for the first time."

"You must be pretty skilled to work with 2 blasters" Kord said.

"I was trained well I guess" Lace smiled

"Well then shall we start" Kord said, handing a belt of floppers to the girl. Lace started to walk to a distance away from the targets, the gang sat down on the side lines next to the slugs. Lace stopped and got to a stance when her left foot was in front and her right foot was behind her. She raised her arms ready. Looking at the targets she strikes both blasters at the targets and clips in new floppers ready for the next set of targets, she hit them and blasted another 2 from the red and blue blasters. Another hit, the gang seamed quite impressed with her skills, they started to clap at her talent.

"Hey Eli do you think she might be really useful to the team?" Trixie asked

"Properly, she seams to be a very good slinger, she hasn't missed a shot yet, she would make a great sharpshooter " eli replied

" I have to admit she got so great skill, maybe I wont be the only girl that kicks butt on this team then" Trixie laughed. Lace fired another 4 slugs and was down to the last 2, then turned sideways and not bother looking at the target and blasted one more slug and she repeated the same only that time she looked and the gangs faces instead, the last slug was fired. She smiled, the gangs faces all with shock on how well she done, Eli turned to her and smiled back.

Lace began to walk over to the rest of the gang, all still had shock on there faces

" I know its not normal but my skill seems to gather a lot of the wrong attention" Lace said

"Lace you was amazing" Kord squealed like a little girl.

" Not at good as pronto I think" Pronto yet putting a downer on everything"

"Got skills in slug slinging but how about a video game later?" Trixie smiled.

"Thanks and I guess I could give it a shot Trixie" Lace laughed and smiled along with them. A hand patted on her back, Lace turned to the blue headed but with a little smile on her face

"Welcome to the team Lace" Eli said. Laces eyes grew wider with happiness. For once in her life she did something good. She continued to look at the boy and gave him a great big hug.

"thank you Eli, you don't realise how much this means to me" Lace whispered down Eli's ear. It brought a warm smile to Eli's face

"Eli's got girlfriend, eli got a girlfriend" pronto sang and they jumped and looked at pronto. Lace slowly put her arms away from the leaders neck, a bit embarrassed.

"Sorry… Eli" Lace said in a awkward tone of voice

"Pronto…. don't be so embarrassing" Eli whispered to Pronto.

"Lace is a new menber of the team and we just met her, I don't think we will be hearing wedding bells yet" Trixie laughed out loud

"Trixie!" Eli glared at her with the most blushed up face ever. What evil friends they can be sometimes.

" Don't worry Eli we just got to know each other better before we start dating" Lace joined in on the fun and laughed. Eli look at her. What did she say, eli thought. A date? Would she even date him now that they were friends. Eli never been on a date, never met a girl quite right for him. There was Trixie but she seems not to show interests in him, also she is quite tough and hate to think who would win if they had a argument in a way. Lace was a nice person and she was kind but she seemed to be fond of him on the fact they stopped Dr Blakk last year. But maybe there could be something more.

Later that evening, Pronto was cooking a meal and the girls went out to get clothes for Lace, a bit of girly time they said. Eli sat at the table, thinking. He was in really deep thought over what happened today. Lace had a lot of skill, good techniques and was a skilled fighter too. He was thinking that she kind of reminding him of Twist. He was a good friend at first, only he was using them as a way to get back at his family, something he was not responsible for. Was lace in the same position as Twist? Lace lost her family too because of his dad, not there to save everyone one this time, maybe that's when everyone gave up hope when he was gone and laughed in his face when a new Shane returned. Lace might end up like Twist, blaming his father for her families deaths. Eli made sure he could save everyone, he was not going away he was going to stay here and be a Shane. As Eli was still in deep thought, Kord blasts thought he door and shouts for Eli and Pronto.

"Eli I just had a call from Trixie, there in trouble…. Its twist!" the words made Eli jump straight into action, he grabbed his trusted slug Burpy and the other slugs he could quickly grab. The rest of the gang got geared up and started up there mechabeast and ran as fast as they could to help the girls. Eli just hope he got there in time before something serious happens to them.

_**Authors note- This was a great chapter to work with. I might put more chapters out soon too. I've got over a week of uni left and my work is mostly done now so, I guess you might see more chapters up soon.**_


	4. Twist of Fate

The noise of blaster could be heard closer and closer and the boys made their way to the town. Running past people who were fleeing the street to get away from the battle. The boys slowed down and quickly wondered around for the sign of the girls. Looking around some building were crumbling to the ground and what seems to be a repeat of cavern 33.

"Eli it's Trixie" Kord shouted. Eli looked in the direction Kord was pointing, she was on top of some rubble of a building lying down. The boys ran fast to her aid.

"Trixie…. Trixie? Are you ok, speak Trixie?" Eli rubbed some of the dust of her 'cough' the sound of Trixie as she woke up.

"Eli… quick….. He got….. Lace 'cough' Trixie said in a quiet voice

"Pronto stay here with Trixie , Kord, me and you going to find Lace" Kord nodded to their leaders plan. Eli started to run with Kord, blasters at hand, ready. They went down alleyways and street until they heard talking. The boys turned the corner and found twist and lace fighting in a hand to hand combat, lace look pretty beat up and so did twist

"well well well look who it is, your new boyfriend came to save you Lace" Twist noticed from the corner of his eye.

"I….I… guess you could say that" Lace said with a smirk on her face; cut up, dirty and a sign of blood too. Lace love the back chat, back chatting was sort of her thing. Twist ran at her again, punching at the girl quickly, Lace dodged out of the way doing a cartwheel in the process, but only just, she was growing tired and weakf from the training she did earlier. She looked back and lunged a kicked to the side of Twist's body, but Twist was fast and grabbed her leg first and swung her to the ground, she hit her head in the processes and lay there with her face on the ground, he was not showing any weakness towards her, he went over to the battered girl on the ground and pinned her down, Eli quickly rushed to her aid but was stopped with a blaster pointing straight at him.

"Stop! Make one more step and I will snap her fragile neck right here, right now. Without hesitation" Twist was not kidding. He sat on her back while he face was on the ground, she was not moving and Eli could not do a thing to help her.

"Just let her go. You won, O.K just don't hurt her" Eli pleaded

"I'm not going to Eli not until I get what I want first. I need her for something bigger but I guess you don't know what that is, do you? Guess you did not figure it out then" Twist playing more games again. All Eli and Kord do was watch.

"What are you talking about, what has Lace got to do with you?" Eli asked, his fists were clench and his teeth grinded together.

"You don't know about our thing, I knew she would keep this a secret. Skill in slinging and great fighting skills and you just thought she was one of a kind. This is what she deserves for betraying her own kind like me." Twist added " You see Lace was one of Dr Blakk's apprentices just like me and she betrayed him, she deserves this" Twist smirked at the two men.

Eli looked shocked and so was Kord, this was a twist yet again. Lace worked for Blakk. She betrayed him, she must have ran away and hidden because she is still here today and now Twist had got her.

"and you haven't even hared the good part have you Eli?" Eli continued to hear Twist's words closely

"Say hello to Lace's ex-boyfriend Eli, it me. You see she got a thing for bad boys like me. She loves bad boy, she still loved me even know she ran away…. She properly still does now" Twist had direct eye contact with Eli when he said those words. Eli could not believe a word of it but he had that look in his eyes, he was telling the truth.

"Its ashamed really, she was like fire- getting to close and you burn Eli. I did and I love it" Twist got of her back and put her flat out on the ground, now she was facing upward. Lace stilled lied there not moving. Twist then cupped lace's cheek and planted a cold kiss on her red lip. Eli still stood there with anger. He was disgusted, he was treating her like a object not caring how she felt.

"Anger? Jealousy? Mad? I've got what I came for but still, one more step and I snap…." and before Twist said anything else, a blaster was fired hitting twist into a building. Eli looked over from the direction of fire. It was Trixie!

"Get her and go Eli, he will be out of that rubble in no time" Trixie explained. Without hesitation Eli ran to his friend and picked her up and ran. He carried her bridle style in his arms and ran to the mechas. Lace top was covered in drips of blood and dirt, part of it was torn off. Still carrying her in his arms he rode all the way back to the house with the gang too. When they got to the house Eli mounted off his mecha and with Lace. Eli slowed his pace down and walk back to the house

"E…E…Eli?" Lace said in a soft voice.

"shhhh don't talk were nearly home" he said back

"I'm sorry…. I thought I could take him on this time" she asked again

"Lace it's not your fault" he said again and went though the front door of the HQ

"Eli we will take care of Trixie. You go and get Lace cleaned up, she looks badly hurt dude" Kord said carrying Trixie to the living room and having her sat down on the sofa. She looked pretty beat up too but not as much as Lace

"Im sorry Eli, he was just to fast, he literally came out of nowhere " Trixie said with her head in her hands

"Don't worry Trixie you still helped us get Lace back, if it wasn't for you quick thinking he could have done more to her." Eli said still carrying he hurt friend.

Eli carried her to the spare room on the top floor and lay her down the bed. He brought out a first aid box that was underneath the bed and got out some treatment cream and material. Eli looked all over lace, she was covered in cut, dirt, bruises and a bit of blood where she hit her head. Eli wiped off the blood with a wipe from the first aid kit and gently put a couple of plasters on her arm where she cut herself. He got some bandages and wrapped them over Lace's hand, her knuckles were scrapped from punches she took out on Twist. Eli looked at the floor, his friends got hurt and he was not there to save them. Just like his dad, he could not save everyone.

"I'm sorry Lace" Eli said with a sad face.

"what for Eli you saved me again" Lace opened her eyes to see a sad blue eyed boy sat on the bed.

"No I didn't, he…. He got you and I could not do anything but watch. He said he was going to kill you if I moved" Lace was shocked on what just came out of Eli mouth.

"… he said you worked for Blakk and betrayed them, he said that you dated and then he…errr kissed you before Trixie save you, all I could do was carry you away" Eli sighed

"Is it true Lace?" Eli asked making direct eye contact this time. Lace paused for a moment and grew anger in her facial expressions. Sat up and sat next to the boy.

"it true… all of it. I worked for Blakk, I betrayed him and yes I was in love with that man you could call a nasty piece of work. He was my friend, my boyfriend and…I…..I loved him very much but my head was not in the right place, he said things would get better but they didn't. It was just more evil stuff so I left him, left him for good. I changed my image so he could not find me…. And now that he has found me what hope is there now" she started to cry. Eli was shocked to get that much information, he never thought that she could be a victim of twist charms but she did and got hurt. Twist must be one of them overprotective boyfriend and treat women like their his alone.

"I just want a normal life Eli. I don't want to be heartbroken again, my head it hurts so much. I get confused and half the time I don't know myself" she cried into the arms the blue haired boy leaning her head deep into Eli's chest, Eli did not know what to do, he just went with instincts and wrapped his arms around her like a friend would. She continued to cry in her friends chest. Eli knew how hard it is to loose something even someone you loved, he cried too when he lost his dad. Everyone has lost something in the Shane gang, that why they became a family of there own. Lace stopped crying and looked up toward Eli, still hugging him around the waist. The tears still filled her eyes making her eye glow a bright green.

"Eli… you could take my…my pain away cant you. My….my head hurts so much, please make it better?" Lace looked in them big green eyes of here still full of tears

"what do you mean by th…" to Eli time had stopped, he didn't know what to do, how should he react what to do or what to say. She was a friend, just a friend , beautiful and great friend even for the short time they had together, she change him so much. Eli's face was fill of warmth and his stomach full of butterflies. He never imagined his first to be like this. A pair of soft red lips, not so long were on the face of Twist, was planted on his own lips. It felt like nothing he had felt before. A kiss. Eli slowly closed his eyes , feeling natural to do so. She wanted this and she was upset, he did not want to hurt her even more than she was now. But Eli had to react some how, he just stiffened up, the thought he should just go with what ever is natural and brought his hands up and cupped her cheeks, he deepened the kiss, he wanted her to enjoy this moment and show he that she is not alone, some one can love her, the right way. Laces hands started to wonder around the blue haired boys body, finding her way to his arm, then his shoulder and then to his neck, she then found his hair and tugged at it a little. This kiss was full of passion, but lace stopped and pulled away slowly.

"I'm sorry….I…I was not thinking. I didn't think about your feelings" Lace looked upset with herself

"Lace?" Eli asked, Lace looked up and there eyes met again

"My feeling would properly feel the same way too about now" and with that he planted more kisses on her lips. Lace just had to give into them kisses. Eli made this kiss one to remember, forever. This girl he only known for over a week felt like they known each other for eternity.

"Is this your first kiss Eli?" Lace pulled away from there lovely kiss.

"…..it is Lace… you're my first. But I guess this is not yours tho, right?" Eli replied with a red blush on his face

"if it make you feel better. You're a great kisser." Lace said with a tiny smile on her face, she still hugged her new friend to and placed her lips on they young teen's face again. Still warm and soft. Eli started to cup her neck and brush the hair from her shoulders. Her skin was so soft…. She was still cold though, she must have week blood or something.

"Eli will you stay with me until I fall asleep?" lace asked braking away from the kiss again

"I will stay as long as it takes lace" Eli got into the bed with her and wrapped his arms around her together. They stared at each others eyes,. Eli looked on at Lace, her eyes like emerald. Eli moved in closer and rubbed his nose on her nose

"What's that for" lace asked looking a bit confused

"is a Eskimo kiss" eli replied "Eskimo's do it to keep warm when they are cold" he continued

"oh cute… but what is a Eskimo?" lace said giving eli a 'Eskimo' kiss again. Eli forgot he was from the surface world and Slugterra people could not know what a Eskimo was.

"errrr…. never mind ill tell you another time" eli said with a smile on his face

" I think I prefer the kisses that involve me touching your lips Eli Shane" Lace said planting another kiss on the blue eyed boys lips.

A hour later, lace was fast asleep and felt that it was time to set off to his room. He made is way next door to be greeted by Burpy, his trusted orange slug.

"is Trixie ok burpy?" Eli asked but burpy just nodded and kept a fix eye on his friend.

"Burpy…. Can slugs feel love" Eli looked to burpy and looked confused. Maybe slugs didn't know what love was. Burpy hopped on to his friend chest, he was now lying on the bed.

"I can… I feel like I'm in love Burpy." Burpy just looked with a smile on his face and lied down next to him. Eli could not sleep so much happened in the space of 10 minutes and hour again. Eli just closed his eyes and relived the moment when he kiss that girl. It made him warm inside, his heart felt like it was in his mouth. He never been this happy for a long time. Eli soon drifted off to a deep slumber.

A few days passed and everything was back to normal, lace was finally going to get new clothes this time and instead the whole gang when this time, to save fights. Lace rode on Eli mecha to the town, which was still recovering from the battle, but the main shop were still open. The gang got off their rides and made there way to town. Lace began looking in the windows of shops with a face of happiness when it comes to clothes shopping, guess some things never change in women.

"Well I'm going to see if I can get new blaster mods for laces duel blaster" Kord said making his way down a different street

" Since that were shopping I'm going to look round the shops for cameras, clothes shopping is not my thing" Trixie laughed and went off in another direct. Lace and Eli looked at pronto.

"You going off somewhere too Pronto?" eli asked

"Pronto has everything he need, so pronto don't need to go anywhere" pronto replied back

"ok I guess we're clothes shopping then" Eli continued to walk down the street lined up with shops. Lace looked at more windows looking at all the colourful materials and patterns to choose from. They kept walking for a bit more until

"I think I found something" Lace went

"Great show us then" eli smiled

"No…. wait here, it will be a surprise" lace told them and she went in to the pale green coloured shop. Eli and Pronto waited outside.

"So, Pronto how does it feel to have new member on the team?"

"To be honest pronto think than you need to practice. She is way better that you, but of course not better than pronto hehe" pronto had a smirk on his face" Pronto must say I feel a connection between you two, did something happen?" his molanoide friend asked him

"Pronto do you think I asked her, do you think she would go on a da…" Eli was cut off as a girl with black and purple hair walked in front of him, she wore a purple baggy top that went off the shoulders and was cut above the belly button it had black and white sleeves underneath it that went over her hand slightly, light blue leggings with a chain on the side, and brown knee high boots.

"Sooo….. What do you think" Lace asked with her hands on her hips, she gave a little twirl in the process

"…. well…um… it looks amazing on you" Eli scratched the back of his head. He didn't know what to really say, he was blushing too much.

"pronto thinks something is missing thou" pronto being a totally hypocrite. Eli evil eyed him, how could he been mean, but lace just laughed

"You right pronto, I think something is missing" Lace replied and pulled out a belt of slug caps and put it around her waist.

"There now I look like a slinger" Lace smiled.

"you look the part now, like Pronto" Pronto smiled. They started to make their way back to the mecha beast and found that Kord and Trixie where there waiting for them.

"hey guy…s…..whoh lace you loom amazing" Kord said before going all excited about he outfit lace was wearing

"awesome choice Lace, your rocking that look" Trixie added, gulping on a drink she brought.

"but anyways eli I overheard some bandits on about that girl in the photo we found ages ago. She is connected to Blakk…I think she is family to him." Trixie told Eli, Lace looked nervous at the word Blakk.

"I think she might be part of this plan to bring Blakk back, may be something important" Kord added

"Lace you're the only person that knows who that girl is. Can you give us a lead" Eli asked

" The girl is not important to be but is still in trouble but all I can say is that she is safe." Lace replied

"But who is she safe with?"

" I don't have to tell you" Lace got defensive now, you could see that she was getting angry

"Lace its ok, I know your trying to protect her, but calm down ok" Eli put his hands up. Lace took a couple of deep breathes and clamed down

"Look guys I'm sorry, you should forget about that girl cause here is no way that Blakk's men are getting to her" Lace looked sad

"umm…. I'm going to walk home from here if that ok, I just need time to think" Lace started to walk toward back to the HQ, her hands were in her pockets. Eli ran up to her with his mecha and burpy

"Take him" Eli asked handing her Burpy

"I know you need your space and I don't want to over crowed you. You been through a lot. Take burpy and if your in trouble fire it towards HQ. Burpy will alert us" Eli smiled and pat her on the back

"Thank you" Lace plucked up a little smile on her face. Eli and he rest of the got on there mechas and road off towards home. Lace places burpy on her shoulder and looked on at their friends going away. Eli turned to look back at his friends he knew this time she would be safer with burpy.

Lace started to walk toward HQ, she had a lot to think about. She was grateful for the Shane gang to save her the other day and the day they met but although they were now all friends she still kept secrets from them, dark secrets that could ruin the friendship, it could ruin….Eli. Eli trusted her a lot even after everything with Twist. Lace flashed back to the other night after her battle with Twist. She remembered what happened in the room. That kiss, what was she thinking. He was a leader of the mighty Shane gang and she… she was just a monster. The sadness came up to her eyes and so is a lot of heat, thinking about that kiss made her blush, back then she was just being stupid and self-centred. She just hated the thought of having Twist place another kiss of her lips. But Eli was there just there and she did it, she just kissed him not knowing how he really feels. Did she like him, of course….. Did she love him, lace could not think straight she wobbled her head and carried on walking towards the HQ with Burpy.

A couple of hours passed and Eli stared patently and the door waiting for them to return, he could take it know more and got up off the sofa.

"Dude they're going to be fine" Kord stopped him.

"But what if something happened to them both?" Eli replied and a sudden creek of the front door opened, it was lace and burpy.

" Sorry if I worried you , Burpy and me sat down for a bit" lace apologise to them

" Its ok Lace it was Eli that got worried the most" Kord said and Eli blushed a little giving Kord a elbow nudge in the arm. Lace smiled and went over to Eli. She handed Burpy to Eli. Burpy jumped back on to is friends shoulders and smiled at Lace.

"I'm going to go to bed guys if you don't mind, that walk tired me out a bit" Lace said

"Goodnight Lace don't let the bed bugs bite" Kord waving her good night

"Goodnight Lace" Eli replied after. Lace made her way upstairs to the hallway. Eli look on still after she was gone though the door. Lace was thinking and needed space. Maybe it was about the other night, she must have not liked it and felt the same way as she did before on that night. He kind of felt guilty for giving her a kiss in the first place although she did start it. Eli sat back down on the sofa and watched the TV with Kord. There was a documentary on dark water that was on and he was sort of getting interested into it.

"You should tell her how you feel bro" Kord interrupted. Eli slowly looked towards Kord , what was Kord on about.

"what…..what do you mean?" Eli just had that surprised expression like he cant believe what came out of is mouth.

" Dude its obvious, you like the girl. I've seen the way you look at her googly eyed and everything"

"I don't go all googly eye on her, she is a woman not a piece of meat"

"Now your defending her"

"But that doesn't mean I like her"

"No your right…. You love her" the words struck Eli like a Rammstone slug blast to the chest. Love?

"I….love….what?" Kord did not make sense of what Eli just said, she was just staring out. Kord slowly got up and slowly walked away to his room. Eli didn't even notice that repined when. Love? Was he in love? He did not know what love really was so it was difficult to know. Eli quickly snapped out of his trance and looked around.

"Kord?" Kord was gone, Eli was by himself. He got off the sofa and made his way to his room, he passed Trixie's room, past Kord's room and Pronto's room, he stopped just in front of Lace's room, her door was open a bit. Eli grabbed the handle and opened the door slightly so he could peek though a bit, she was in bed asleep up in the corner of the room, she looked restless and kept moving a bit like she was having a nightmare!. Eli just left her to it and began to close the door but some thing stopped eli from completely shutting it, a mumbling noise. Eli opened the door again

"E…e…e..il" it was Lace talking slightly in her sleep. Eli looking in closer. It was till a bunch of jumbled up words but he could clearly make out what she was saying…. Kind of. Eli looked closer to see if she was awake but she was still sleeping . The only thing that caught Eli's eye was her faint smile on her face, she was happy now. Eli warmed up to her smile and closed the door softly and made his way to his room.

_**Authors note:- I just want to thank my Boyfriend for being a really great Boyfriend and giving me inspiration to draw and write. He has been really supportive of all my work and I just want to thank him... Thank you Shane**_


	5. Truth

_**Authors note:- I got a feeling this chapter is sappy for some reason. anyways. I've ran out of chapters to write so this will properly be the last one for a while until I make more to publish. Anyways I hope you enjoy! Please review and favorite, love to hear from ya!**_

2 months later

Since then everyone got on as normal. Lace enjoyed her time with the Shane gang, everyone was friends and nothing major happened; well apart from some recon missions and thugs to beat up, but everyone handled well even with the extra hands. Kord had been up making a new a new mecha beast for Lace, Pronto was still scolding slugs, Trixie as browsing the slugnet and lace was training. Eli had been a bit silent for the past couple of months. Thinking about what Twist had planned with that girl in the photo and what her connection to Blakk was. The only idea was to search on what happened in cavern 33. Eli walked over to Trixie who was on the slugnet

"Trixie I want to know what happened what happened to the cavern 33, is there anything about it on the slugnet?"

"I've said all I can really, lots of people died that day, there's nothing left of it, only one survived and it cursed…."

"wait… what was that, someone survived" Eli stopped her

"I don't know if its true but I guess we could look it up" Trixie worked her computer magic on the keyboard. Popping up different windows on the news of what happened that day until they found one article it read ' One survivor still missing' Eli couldn't believe what he saw, picture next to it was a girl, dark brown hair that was very long, big green eyes and pale skin. It was the same photo.

"We have been stupid were not looking for a child , were looking for someone much older, like a teenage…. Like us" Trixie couldn't believe it too

"So we could have met them or something before, we could have had contact with her or something. I mean there's a lot of people in Slugterra but she got distinctive features, like her hair. Its really long and big green eyes"

"But you have green eyes Trixie"

"Yeah but hers are big eyes and a different shade like a glowing green colour" Trixie examined the photo and found a name

"Alice, 5 years old" Trixie said

"That means that she maybe the same age me, is there anything else" Eli asked. Trixie filtered through more articles and found a adoption paper from near the time the girl was lost

" Eli can you see that name?" Trixie pointed. Eli couldn't believe what he saw. Blakk was the adopted father of a girl called Alice, relatives by a bond, it meant that people could receive family status without being married or born into a family. Blakk had family. So Blakk had family then.

"Is there anymore…?" Eli was interrupted by Lace who just got from training followed by Kord. Lace looked at Eli and Trixie and saw what they was looking at on the computer.

"I told you to forget about her Eli, she is safe" Lace sounded angry towards them

"But Lace I think she got something to do with Blakk, big time. She could be in extreme danger"

"Well she is not, I'm not saying who she really is"

"Look Lace all we want to do is help her and stop her from taking a dark path" Trixie butted in, Kord and pronto watch as their friends argued.

"She wont, she is done with that, she don't want to be evil anymore"

"But Lace where is she and who she with" Eli carried on/

"she is fine and with friends" Lace just kept getting angry

"But Lace who are her frien….?"

"YOU….!" Lace shouted from the top of her voice, her friends looked in horror.

"What do you mean…" Eli was cut short of his sentence again.

"Me….. The girl in the photo is me" Eli couldn't believe her words, she was Blakk's niece and she lied to them all this time.

"….I'm Alice Lace Blakk. Blakk took me in and was my only family when I was 5. He was a great role model and taught me well. But I found out what he did to slugs and what he did to me Eli, It was unforgivable….. So I ran away" Lace started to tear up in mid convocation

"What did he do?" Eli started to walk up to lace, giving her his hand of sympathy.

"STOP! don't come near me… I… I don't want to hurt you." she pushed away Eli's hand away from her and turned her back on him. "He…I'm…. I'm immune to dark water, it don't effect me. He experimented on me, injected me with dark water everyday and noted it's effects. When I get angers I feel like lashing out of people. I don't want to hurt you" Lace's face was going all shades of red, she was boiling, anger was in her eyes. Them big green eyes were glowing.

"Lace are you ok" Trixie added a cause for concern "You don't look well"

"No I'm fine…. I'm leaving now" Lace looked directly at Eli and walked to the front door and slammed it shut. The gang quickly ran after her along the road outside HQ

"Lace wait we didn't mea..! Trixie stared.

"No stay away from me, take one more step and your regret it " Laces eyes were not hers. They were changing too. A shade of red. Her skin started to get pale. Lace continued to walk off there was nothing more Eli could do. He was helpless again. He look on as Lace was walking all about every where , then she suddenly dropped to the floor

"Lace?" Eli ran to her aid yet again to help his friend. He turned her over to her back and was joined by the others.

"dude… her eyes..,. She like a ghoul or something" Kord pointed out. Laces eyes were covered in pale black patches that spread out across the blood vessels of her head.

"E…e…li" them words that came out the same way she spoke that night in her sleep.

"I…I…I'm so…rry" Lace whispered more. She eyes suddenly opened a bit. Her red eyes were going green now.

"If….. I …..told ….you…. We might have…. Not been friends" Lace gave a weak smile, but her smile did not last tool long and her eyes began to close slowly

"Lace we will always be friends no matter what" Eli added "stay with me lace don't go to sleep"

"Eli, she stopped breathing" Trixie panicked. Their friend was lifeless

"What should you do she is gone. I've never dealt with this before" Kord started to panic and so did the slugs, they started to cry.

"Pronto will miss her" Pronto started to cry. Eli just kept thinking she was dead. Dead, she was gone. He looked at his lifeless friend . His eyes wide open . What could he do. How could he help and then it struck him.

"What is he doing" Kord looked over to Eli

"I dunno he looks like…" Trixie relied

"Kissing , not going to help Eli" before Pronto butted in. the slugs around watch as Eli tried to bring his friend back to life. He held his hand on top of her chest pressing down and up fast. '1..2...3...4...1...2...3...4...' Eli thought to his head and then he leaned down to blow more oxygen into her lungs and then repeated the numbers again. He lent in her mouth again breathing more oxygen. At this moment he felt like he lost hope. He kept his lips on hers and closed his eyes . Goodbye lace he thought.

"muumuu" mumbling from Laces mouth, Eli quickly shot up and so did Lace.

"What's going on? Why is everyone crowded around me" Lace asked, looking confused and so was everyone else

" You don't remember?" Trixie asked

"Remember what… what am I doing out here"

"you told use everything Lace, we know your Alice" Eli stood up giving a helping hand to his friend on the floor.

"you, you know?"

"yes Lace we know"

"Are we still friends" Lace looked up to his big blue eyes with a sad look on her face.

"Only if you tell us what they are using you for?" guessed Lace had no choice

"Lets go inside ill tell you everything, I'm sorry for keeping secrets" Lace apologized to her friends. They all started to make your way

"Eli what was you doing back there?" Lace added

"I err…. You stopped breathing" Eli added

"I…. died?"

"yeah, I performed CPR on you"

"CPR…. Did you really need to kiss me tho?" Lace was not happy about what Eli done

"I was not kissing I was…. Ill explain another time" the rest of the gang just laughed, the only people who know that Eli was from the surface world and even they didn't get the things that Eli and the people on the surface did sometimes. Eli was a one of a kind, kind of guy.

On that night, all but one fell sleep, Lace looked at recent pictures of what happened the past month or so. There was one with Trixie and her playing games, smiling, laughing. She said that she was one tough opponent but as always Trixie seemed to be still better. There was another one of pronto, to lace he was a good cook of traditional grub. Lace never left her plate empty and the other applauded that she had a iron stomach for the stuff. There was one of Burpy, that cute orange slug really warmed up to her. The picture showed them having a little cuddle together, asleep. The last one was of Eli and her, side by side like a family photo. Lace never had a family photo, she never had anything to remember her family by….. She forgot. She forgot them, her parents. Lace continued to gaze on the photo of her and Eli, his big blue eyes were full of hope and happiness, they looked like to peas in a pod. Lace smiled at the picture and placed it down on her bed and begins writing a note. She had a lot to get off her chest but it was the only way she could have some way of saving them and get stronger. She kept on scribbling on the note, stopping and starting and then stopping again. Finally she finished her note and got out of bed. She picked up the photo and the backpack by the door and made her way to the living room quietly. Lace took a long glace around the room and smiled. She found the table and laid her photo and the note on top of it. She walked to the front door and gave a quick glance back at the wonderful home. She smiled again

"I'll be back" Lace said quietly and then shut the door.

The next morning

"Eli quick get up!" Eli was woken by the sudden noise of his red headed friend Trixie.

"Wh….what the matter" Eli rubbed his eyes to wake him up better

"Just get out of bed Eli, it's Lace" Trixie sped off to the living room. Eli eyes grew wide open. What has she done this time, Eli thought. Eli got out of bed and quickly put his uniform and ran to the living room. He was greeted by a gloomy sight, his friends gathered around the table. The blue headed boy made his way to the table to find a note. It was from Lace.

_Dear friends_

_By the time you read this I will be long gone so don't bother looking for me…. Yet. I just want to say you guys are amazing and I would totally love to stay, but since what happened I think you know too much now and it could get you in danger, I can not let that happen! This dark water controls me and instead I'm going to control the dark water, to protect you and to protect myself. I was helpless against Twist and I know he has gotten stronger too. I just want you to be safe. Twist will sure to go after you know that he knows you got me so I must train really hard so I don't let anything bad happen to you. I love you all guys and I wont be gone for long, I'll be back, this time there will be no more secrets and no more lies. I'll tell you what you want to know when I get back. Eli Shane just one word for you. Love. I never really had much of a experience of love. I've had my few share of boyfriends but your different. I just want to let you know that I want to try again and be happy, so as soon as I get back were going on a date together just us._

_I love you all guys, don't look for me ok._

_Alice._

She used her real name. Alice. Eli grabbed hold of the paper and just kept on reading and reading it through and through again. She left without a goodbye. Eli was shocked that she wanted them to be some sort of item. A date. All these thoughts where going through Eli head.: Training, safety, help, love secrets, love, lies, Twist, love…

"Eli snap out of it she said she will be back" Trixie started to click her fingers in front of him.

"But she just left…." Eli said

"Dude I know she will be back, she left you behind because she got something to come back for" Kord tried to make Eli feel better about the situation.

"But….. What about Twist and Blakk's men?" Eli looked on at his family, they all looked back towards the blue haired boy. Trixie walked up to him and have him a hug.

"Eli. We care too and I'm sure that Lace will contact us soon to tell us how she is, she really care for you too, we all do Eli" Trixie pulled away from there hug and looked at each other. Eli smiled at Trixie and he knew she was right. All that Eli could do is trust Lace.

3 months has past since Lace left and the gang always kept there eyes and ears open for any news on Lace, but nothing from her. At HQ the gang had yet another lazy day of just playing games and training there Slugs. Things seem to be pretty boring until..

"Hello? Eli you there?" a familiar sound of voice was echoing in everyone's ear piece.

"Lace? Your ok, it's great to here your voice" Eli said. Everyone got on there feet, happy to know there friend was ok.

"Eli help! Its Twist he tracked me down, trying to find me I need your help" Lace said

"Say no more Lace were on our way" Eli said as he started to gear up ready to help their friend.

"I'm in a cave near cavern 33. Please come quick I've sent my location to you." Eli and the gang wasted no time getting there blaster and slugs together and started out on there mecha beasts towards cavern 33.

The soon got to the location where lace sent them, at the end of a cave was Lace showing her back towards them. The gang got of there mechas and started to walk toward there green eyed friend. Lace turned around to look at her friends and continued to stand there looking at them

"Lace? Are you ok? your not hurt are you? Eli said walking toward her more

"I'm fine I think I've lost them" Lace said with a smile on her face.

"good then lets ge…" Eli was cut off by Lace. She started to laugh really hard and out of nowhere.

"Lace?" Eli said, but lace continued to laugh putting her hand on her stomach , still laughing.

"I'm sorry I just found something so funny in my head" Lace smiled toward the gang

"I think I've got something here that might interest you" Lace said, she put her hand behind her back and showed them a slug… one they recognize very mush. The gangs eyes were wide open at there slug.

"Loki? But how?" Trixie said

"It's funny but did you know this slug can make illusion of different people?" Lace said with a smile on her face.

"We know Lace. That's Twist slug" Eli said.

"Can you believe that illusion of anyone….. Even Lace" she said with a familiar smirk on her face too.

"Lace?…. No your not her are you. It you ….." Eli was cut of again.

"I'm sorry to do this Eli Shane but Lace was the only good thing that came out of this." The figure of Lace was gone in a puff of red smoke and out came a figure of a blonde heady boy, Twist. All of a sudden the Shane gang was surrounded by a lot of Blakk's men, they were pointer their Blasters at them. Now way out.

"What have you done to Lace, Twist?" Eli started to walk up toward Twist but was gabbed my two men that started to pull him back. All of the gang was captured and were made to look at Twist.

"Lace? We got her weeks ago Eli , too bad she jumped." Eli's jaw dropped. She did what? Eli could not believe the words.

"She jumped Eli, to the bottom of a deep cavern" Twist continued.

"No your LYING!" Eli Shouted.

"She is gone, Eli. I saw it with my own eyes, she jumped" Twist said back. Eli's face grew angry and started to pull more toward Twist. Eli broke free from the men's grip and started to fight back, he started to throw punched at them but they fought back better and hit in over the head. Eli fell to the floor, his vision was blur, he could see all of his friends getting hit too and getting knocked out too. Eli couldn't think, he felt weak, he just lay there on the cold rocky ground. He looked on-wards to his friends laying on the ground too, his vision burred too darkness. Lace was gone, he should have went after her when he had the chance. Eli blamed himself for them secrets, the Shane gang had loads of secrets and some even he did know himself but because of that alone, it was his fault that Lace left.


	6. Nothing but Blakk

**_A/N:- I've been busy with stuff like my essay but now that its finished ill be doing alot more of my own stuff. Sorry if this looks confusing but I would read all the chapters before this one, don't skip part and also I'm sorry if the end look a bit rubbish... it will get better in the next chapter._**

3 week earlier

"How… how did he find me?" Lace ran fast as she could away from twist and some other goons that were on her trail. Her legs were staring to ache and her arms began to get even more tired as se waved them forwards and backwards as she ran. Twist was still a fair bit away but she was only running while they were on mecha beasts. Lace past through caves and passages through the caverns, down curved tunnels and narrow passageways. Lace made her way through a dark tunnel that was very narrow with sharp bends. Lace saw a opportunity to lose them down here, she make a sharp turn down the narrow cave. There was a small like at the end of the tunnel that grew the fast she ran towards it. She ran and ran and ran until she stopped. It was a cliff. Lace took a look down the black pit at the bottom, it looked endless. Lace quickly backed away from the edge and spun herself around back towards the tunnel but she stopped again. Twist and the goons were stood at the exit of the tunnel. Lace looked towards Twist with a scared expression on her face.

"Look Lace, just turn yourself in. I promise not to hurt you or anything , just step way from the edge." Twist told her, reaching out his hand towards her.

"You would like that wouldn't you Twist? I'm not going to surrender" Lace shouted at him. She kept look to Twist and then to the darkness below her.

"Lace don't even think about it" Twist said

"Thinking about what? Jumping?" Lace replied. She looked deep into Twists blue eyes. She reminded herself about what twist meant to him all them years go, how they were friends, partners. She really did love Twist then, but not now and she was not going to fall for him again. Lace started to tear up. She looked down towards that pit again and noticed in darkness, but a few small green light that flashed a bit caught her eyes. She looked back towards Twist one last time.

"Why jump Twist…..When I can Fly" Lace fell backward into that pit of darkness, her eyes closed with a smile on her face. Twist looked on as her body disappeared over the edge of the cavern cliff, he quickly jumped of his ride and ran towards Lace and the cliff. Twist reach his arm out to catch her but she was already gone. He looked into that dark pit and could not believe she did that. She just jumped. Twist got up from the ground and turned around to the men behind him.

"Let's move. She's gone now" Twist ordered the men to move. As he walked away he glanced back one more time at the cliffs' edge, maybe he was hoping it was just a illusion himself but it wasn't. Lace was gone.

Back to the dark pit at the bottom of the cliff stood a ledge , a green spark start to lightly flash and then a green puff of smoke. Out of the puff of green misty smoke was a 2 very familiar faces. One with black hair and purple tips and another with electric pink hair. Dana Por took her hand away from Lace's mouth

"Who are you?" Lace whisper to the pink hair girl.

"I'm Dana Por, I'm Eli's friend"

"Oh you're his friend, how come I've never heard of you?" Lace asked

"I'm meant to be dead, now your are too" Dana answered back

"What!?" Lace sounded shocked at what Dana just said

"Look Lace, he stopped looking for you, you should just stay low for a while." Dana replied back.

"But what about Eli and the Shane gang? They will be in trouble too. He was after me, he will be after them too." Lace said back

"Lace…."

"No Dana" Lace pushed Dana away from her a bit " I'm not hiding while my friends could be in trouble"

"What do you suggest we do?" Dana asked. Lace looked towards the floor and gave it a though, she knew she was not stronger enough to take on twist, she also knew that Twist was planning to bring Blakk back but he was missing one thing. Her. Her blood was important to bringing back that evil man and now that Twist thinks that she is dead will mean he will start looking for new ways to get him back.

"Dana I need more time to train, Eli mentioned some of his friends were excellent slugslingers…. I got a feeling they might help if they knew the Shane gang were in trouble." Lace smiled towards Dana. Dana smiled back too, she had been watching Lace for a while and knew what she was capable of. To Dana, this mission that Lace had planned was pretty risky, just like the Shane but she guessed she had no choice, the Shane gang had done so much for Dana that she sad to repay them back some how.

"Ok Lace I'll see what I can do, just do your thing" they both agreed to their different paths. The pink haired girl held out that glowing green ball and they both vanished in a puff of green smoke.

Present day

2 weeks after the Shane gang was captured

Eli Shane was sat slumped down in his cell wall, he was tired, battered and bruised. He watched his friends get hurt too, all of them tortured for the Shane's secrets but no one have in. the prison which they had been kept in was a big rounded room, that all the cells connected to and a big long hallway as the entrance. As Eli sat on the cold hard floor, all he could think about , was Lace. Eli still blamed himself for this mess, how Lace left. He wishes he never started snooping around and even sometimes he wishes he never met her. She would still be here if he didn't. Eli looked over to the other cells one contained this trusty orange haired friend and another of his blue best friend. Pronto was sat up against the wall of his cell too, even Pronto given up hope. Eli was also separated from his slugs too and his blaster, he missed Burpy and Joules and hated to think if anything bad happened to them. Eli continued to sit on the floor still thinking about if he was ever going to get out of this mess, he had been in this cell for 2 weeks and to him hit felt like the wall got closer and closer to him each day until the walls would eventually squish him. His friends all tried to think up escape plans but pronto said there was no other way out apart from the front door, the gang would get punished, even if they attempted to escape. This place was truly hell.

A sudden clanking noise was heard from the end of the hallway. It was the door opening, in entered a guards with Twist following behind him. Twist held something in his hand, it was a small black box with the Blakk logo on the top. The blond man walked right up toward Eli in his cell. He held out the box in front of Eli to show, but Eli was not bothered by him at all. He given up Twist's little tricks and jokes. He gave up.

"I thought you might want to this, Eli" Twist started to make convocation with the blue boy in the cell.

"I don't care Twist, I'm not in the mood for more mind games" Eli looked away from Twist. He was sick of the sight of him.

"I think you will see different if I show you" Twist opened the box slowly and showed its content to Eli. Something in that box caught Eli's attention. Eli eyes grew to what was inside the box, inside was a slug, something he has never seen before. The little dark green slug did have a likeness to Doc his Boon Doc slug but the only difference was its marking on its back. It had red zigzagged with a light green outline around them and a couple of bright green dots on it too.

"That's not a ghouled slug its it? Eli said, he got up off the floor and went closer to the slug to have a better look.

"It's not yet a ghoul but yet not a normal slug either. It's both, half of each. Only one person had this sort of quality…."

"Lace" Eli interrupted. He looked towards the floor and remembered her just a bit more. Her smile and her big green eyes. They were full of excitement and adventure. But then eli remembered when she was angry, her poor red glowing eyes and her cold , soft touch skin. The imaged Eli remembered was heartbreaking to him. Eli glanced toward his friends that were up on their feet too, trying to get a glance at the slug.

"What did you do to that slug?" Trixie asked

"I injected it with a small drop of dark water. So small it would not take effect of turning it into a full ghoul. It's a Boon Doc slug. Butting it in this state means that it keeps its full healing ability, it a powerful ability, can cure anything." Twist explain

"So that thing is still a normal slug only its appearance and its ability had change….. But it still looks like a ghoul" Kord said

"I guess it does. It was one of my secret projects….. It was meant to be used for a cure…" twist carried on his explanation to the rest of the Shane gang. Eli looked up toward Twist, the words that came out of his mouth….. A cure.

"The cure was meant for lace…" Twist finished of the last of his word and looked towards Eli with a sad look on his face. Eli knew it had something to do with Lace. But Eli was just as surprised as the others that Twist had the cure for Lace's illness.

"I wanted to help her Eli, I was going to tell her but she jumped" twist had another look of depression on his face.

"when I attacked her months ago it was because I told her I needed her help with dark water… she just didn't understand why. It was meant to be a surprise." Twist carried on looking at Eli. Twist seemed truly sorry for what happened.

"But that doesn't matter now Eli. I have a empire to rule and a mater to bring back" Twist's mood took a dramatic change. He started to smirk with a evil glare in his eyes.

"This slug can mend things too….. The portal to the deep caverns. Soon Blakk will comeback and take care of you Eli and the Shane gang for good." the blond figure turned his back on eli and walked toward the exit. Eli's face went red with anger. How could Twist bring back that monster of a man back, what he did to Lace them years ago. Eli moved away from the bars. The rest of the Shane gang looked toward there blue headed friend.

"Dude don't worry we'll find a way out" Kord said

" We always find a way Eli" Trixie said to comfort her friend.

"just exactly how are we going to do that pig-tails" Pronto joined in the convocation "… there isn't anywhere out remember what Pronto said… idiots"

"shut it Pronto…. Wait until I get out of here, you will regret calling me that" Trixie said in a angry tone of voice.

All of a sudden there was a green puff of some very familiar smoke. It was a shadow walker. As soon a s the green thick smoke cleared out popped too other familiar faces. Dana por, with her wild pink hair and a blued suited man, Mario Bravado. Eli and the gang ran towards the rails of the cells, happy and relived that a friendly faces had shown to help.

"Dana, Mario you're here, didn't think we see anyone again" Trixie said with a smile on her face.

"We figured you be in here, we had to make a could of stops first" Dana said and popped the gangs slugs, untouched by Blakk's men.

"Also figured we should get these too" Mario added holing out everyone's blasters.

"That's great guys but were still in here and no way to get out apart from the padlock key's…. which the guards have got" Eli said, proving a point.

"That's why you have me" Mario giving a thumbs up to Eli. Mario held out his blaster towards a lock at a angle, his Speedstinger ready to be shot. Mario gave one last look at the other locks and then fired at the lock. The slug bounced of each of the locks and blasted them open. The cell doors opened to let the gang out. The Shane gang was reunited with their gear and their slugs, Burpy jumped right up to his friends shoulder to give him a big hug.

"There no time to start getting friendly. Twist has a plot to bring back Blakk" Eli started

"We know, we got a friend working on that now…. We need to meet them in the main meeting hall, its where Twist is" Dana explained.

" We got intel on this so we know that's were he will be" Dana continued to explain to the gang. Eli gave them a nod and off they went in a quick sprint to the door, blasting there way through the guards left, right and centre, they went down narrow hallways with door on either side. They all ran together toward a double door.

"That's the hall where we need to meet them" Mario pointed toward. The Gang made there way closer and closer to the door ready to burst in and then they stopped. They were in a room with some of Blakk's men, including Twist . They were surrounded by men.

"Well it's about time you showed up Eli" Twist shouted "I was just about to announce that were ready to bring back our Boss"

"You will never get away with this Twist" Eli pulled out his blaster toward Twist, the other did to and so did Blakk's men….. It was a stand off.

"I think I have got away with it Eli, your out manned and out slugged too." Twist chuckled and pulled out his blaster toward the gang too. Things were getting intense, someone could shoot any second and it would be a full on slug slinging battle in the hall. Just as things got a bit mad, a shot was fired into the ceiling on the room. It was not the gang or any of Blakk's men. They all turned to the source of the shot, next to another entrance to the hall stood a tall, built up man with brown hair and pail yellow-ish skin. Twist looked confused, how could he be here? Was there another way? Eli face was just full of anger and confusion at the same time. He knew Twist was just as confused as he was. Of Twist did not bring him back then who did?

Dr Blakk stood tall and proud in his stance, he gave that nasty smirk that starched across his face, the face of pure evil. He stood there with a strange red blaster that looked a bit familiar to the Shane gang.

"Well well well , I see you all have arrived for my return then!" Dr Blakk announced. The Shane gang looked to each other, they were surrounded and Blakk was back. Could they really get out of this alive?

to be continued...


End file.
